


Bright and Early

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves Jensen, especially early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and Early

Morning was Jared’s favorite time of the day. Early morning, to be exact. Around 6 am, when the world was just waking up. Jared’s alarm would go off - Jared had become the master in blindly turning the alarm off at record-breaking speeds, Jensen always joked his record was 1,2 seconds - and with a pitiful moan, Jensen would protest the noise. No matter how their positions, Jensen would wiggle around under the blankets until he was snuggled up against Jared; curled into his side, pressed up against his back or plastered to his front, Jensen would invariably search for the warmest spot to bury his face in and sigh deeply before falling asleep again.

Jensen hated early mornings. Which was exactly why Jared loved them. When Jensen was awake, he was snarky, sarcastic and a little prissy, but Jared loved him for it. When he wasn’t fully awake yet and it was early though, Jensen had his guard down and turned into the cuddliest teddy bear Jared had ever met.

After Jensen had fallen asleep, Jared would carefully untangle himself from him and scoot out of the bed. He would grab his running gear from the closet and change in the bathroom, so his stumbling around wouldn’t wake Jensen. He would herd the dogs together and go for a 45-minute run across the park a few blocks away. When he would come home, he would feed the dogs before turning on the coffee maker and heading upstairs to wake Jensen.

Jensen slept like the dead, but two things would always wake him up: Jared’s alarm clock - Jensen used to set his phone as an alarm, but after the fifth time of oversleeping, he crawled into Jared’s bed, claiming he had a louder alarm clock and could he sleep here please? Jared couldn’t say no - and Jared’s kisses - when Jensen had snuggled up to him that first morning of sharing a bed, Jared had dared to kiss him softly. It took four days for Jensen to crack and admit he liked it and it became their standard wake-up call from then on. Jared peppered small kisses all over Jensen’s face until he roused and opened his eyes to squint at Jared with a muffled, “ Coffee?”

“Downstairs. Get up, Jen, it’s almost 7.”

Jared would head back downstairs and wait for Jensen to stumble down and into the kitchen too. Jensen beelined for the coffee maker and squinted at it to gauge how far along it was - it had always just a few more minutes to go - and then he’d turn to Jared and plaster himself against his chest with his face against Jared’s neck. Jensen would let out a deep sigh, his warm breath ghosting over Jared’s neck, and sag against Jared. Sometimes he’d fall asleep, sometimes he’d just stand there and softly breathe. Jared didn’t care which one it was, he’d simply wrap his arms around Jensen and played bed-substitute for as long as it took the coffee maker to finish brewing.

At the small puff of air the coffee maker made when it finished, Jared would kiss Jensen’s forehead and reach up to the cabinet where they kept the mugs. Jensen would push himself off Jared and take the mug from him to pour the steaming coffee in to it. Without a word, they would head upstairs and to the bathroom for their morning shower, where Jared would prop Jensen up against the wall - coffee and all - and suck him off nice and slow. By the time Jensen came, the half-drunk coffee was forgotten and Jensen was fully awake. The first words out of his mouth were always the same.

“You made my coffee go cold. Get me another, woman.”


End file.
